


Through the sunset

by Sashaya



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Short One Shot, mentions of trauma, possible spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: You're an idiot. But I'm glad you're back.
Relationships: Harris Brecken/Kyle Crane
Kudos: 33





	Through the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Warning: Unbeta'ed work. 
> 
> If you want to say _hi!_, pop in at [SharkTofu](https://sharktofu.tumblr.com/).

This is not the end of the world.

It feels like one. There’re zombies! And people killing each other for water and scraps of food! What’s closer to an end of the world, if not this?

He leans forward, braces himself on the railing like he’s just seconds away from jumping and running. So close to flying…

Strong arms snake around his waist and pull him backwards until he hits a broad chest. A warm breath tickles the skin on his neck, followed by dry lips pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. 

Brecken sighs, visibly melts into the embrace. He tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes. 

“Thought you’d take longer.”

There’s another kiss, this time on his jaw line. 

“Was rushing back to you.”

“You barely made it before the night,” Brecken states, noticing the fading sunlight. 

“Like that’s a problem for me,” comes a reply and Brecken doesn’t have to see to know it’s accompanied by a smirk. “I’m invincible.”

“You’re an idiot,” Brecken turns in his arms. “But I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Crane smiles softly and leans in for a kiss. 

Brecken has half a mind to lean away, to tease him for being so cocky, but… but he missed him. He worried about him. The kiss is a reward for them both. 

“How are you holding up?” Brecken whispers in the space between their lips. 

Crane’s arms tightens around him. His whole body goes rigid and his breath quickens. 

“Fine.”

Brecken cradles Kyle’s face in his hands. He caresses his right cheek gently. 

“How are you?” he asks again and Crane… He doesn’t crumble, but something in him breaks and it’s only thanks to Brecken that he stays upright. 

“Don’t ask me this,” he pleads in a quiet voice. “Rahim is… and Jade… and…” he takes a deep breath, probably trying to stop himself from crying. “Don’t ask me.”

“I’m sorry,” Brecken kisses him softly and ignores the tears involuntary sliding down his cheeks. “Come on, you have to rest. We need you in top shape.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Brecken untangles them and leads Crane inside, towards the bed. “I need you well.”

“Me too. I need you too.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for my _'wife'_, Dżoda.


End file.
